Why a Sunrise?
by retro493
Summary: Kyon is woken just to see some sunrise? Humor/adventure
1. Chapter 1

The only thing I wanted to do this summer was sleep in and relax. That was the only thing I desired to do. "What else is the summer good for?" I thought in my sleep. As I turned on my side facing the white blank bedroom wall I heard my cell phone ring. I sat up and got out of bed. I looked down at the gray cell phone sitting on my large brown desk. I picked it up and read the color Id and my brain stopped working. "What in the hell can Haruhi want at 2 in the morning?" I almost screamed. I opened the gray flip phone and groaned. "Kyon are you awake?" Haruhi asked in an excited thrill voice. "Now I am" I muttered back. "The brigade is meeting at the station at 3:00 o'clock be there with your bike and camera if you like oh and brig plenty of money". Before I could say anything Haruhi hung up in a flash.

All I wanted to do was go back to bed but if I didn't go Haruhi would raise hell about it later. I sighed and put on a blue T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I walked down the hall with a white wall covered with family photos to the kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a granola bar from a box in a cabinet over one of the counters. I laced up my black sneakers and grabbed a brown leather jacket from the closet. I snuck out the front door and unlocked my bike. I got on and started pedaling quickly towards the station. "Man I should of brought a flash light I can't see a damn thing". I saw head lights up the road and rode to the sidewalk. I squinted and made out some sort of symbol or logo. "Oh crap it's the cops!" I shouted in panic in my thoughts. I quickly dove into a bush and dragged my bike in there with me. I poked my head out and watched the cop car drive by. "That was way to close" I thought as sweat dripped down my forehead. I glanced at my watch and my eyes widened into the shape of golf balls. "Shit its 2:50" I dragged my bike out of the bush and pedaled like a mad man. I pedaled my bike to the front of the station ands got off.

"Kyon you have the death penalty"! Haruhi screamed as she ran over to me. That were the words I dreaded as I rushed over here". Haruhi walked up to me looking at me up and. "What happened to you?" She asked with a non caring look. I gave her a confused glance. "You're covered in dirt and leaves". I looked at my shirt; she was write I was coded with dirt. "What are we doing here anyway?' I asked as I tried get the dirt and leaves off my jacket. "Haruhi wanted us to see the very first sunrise of summer" Koizumi replied with a cheerful smile like always. "You woke me up for a stupid sunset" I snapped at her. "Not just a sunset, the first one of the summer!" She snapped back annoyed. "Excuse me if I could interrupt you Kyon Kun?" Asked a small voice behind me, I turned around and saw Mikuru staring at me with a shy smile. "This is really important to Haruhi if you can't do it for her can you do for me?" My heart suddenly stopped beating and I spaced out. "I'd go to all the way to mars for her" I snapped out of my trance and gave her an eager nod. She smiled at me and skipped back to the grass. I turned back to Haruhi and gave her a cold stare. "Fine I'll go" I said still a little entranced from Mikuru's pure jaw dropping beauty. "By the way you have the death penalty" I dropped my head and stared at the gray sidewalk "Damn….!"


	2. Early morning breakfast

We couldn't go to the restaurant we always go because it was so early.

So we biked to a local 24 hour diner. Koizumi ordered some kind of breakfast skillet with bacon.

Haruhi and Mikuru had pancakes with tons of whip cream. I'm having an omlet with salsa on the side while Yuki just settled for coffee.

She drinks it black no milk no sweeteners just the coffee.

"Man how in the hell and she drink that" I thought as I put a fork full of omelet in my mouth.

The last time I had black coffee I almost gagged, I shuddered at the thought of the unwanted memory.

"We should leave soon the sun should rise in about half an hour" Koizumi announced as he took a sip of orange juice.

"Come on Mikuru finish your pancakes" Haruhi yelled at her. "But there's so much" Mikuru stammered in a weak voice.

"I don't care open up and eat!" Haruhi forced an entire pancake in Mikuru's mouth.

Tears ran down her face as she was forced to chew. "Good girl Mikuru" Haruhi said and stuffed a spoon of whip cream in her mouth.

Mikuru gave out a small whimper and her pale cheeks turned a deep red.

"If she doesn't want to finish it she doesn't have to" I snapped at Haruhi across the table.

"She should because you're the one paying for all this". I couldn't think of a come back because she did have a good point.

A large old lady in a pink diner uniform came up to me and placed the bill in front of my tired eyes.

My eyes widened as I read the bill and my jaw dropped. "$47.50" I screamed in disbelief. "Sorry honey wrong bill"

The waitress handed me a yellow piece of paper. "$68.37!" my head dropped to the table like an anvil. "See Kyon isn't it a good thing I made Mikuru finish her pancakes". I ignored Haruhi and stormed out of the diner into the early sweet smelling morning air.

* * *

**_Sorry its so short but thats all I could really think of...I'll make chapter 3 much better. ^^_**


End file.
